Viajes y negocios
by Merak Lyubov
Summary: usualmente el no la buscaria al menos que fuera necesario y ella lo sabe. Sin duda le molesta que no le diga todo el plan pero la curiosidad lleva a ligares insolitos revelando cosas que uno nunca creia (escrito en conjunto con un querdo amigo, lo llamaremos Nenetastico)
1. una propuesta

La puertas de la cantina se abrieron de par en par. Aquella mujer de cabello rojo entro haciendose notar, llevaba en mano una bolsa llena de oro, el cantinero le saludo sonriente. -Lo de siempre?- le pregunto, ella le guiño el ojo con ese deje de coqueteria tan propio de ella. Tomo asiento y la barra y comenzo a beber el menjurge que le sirvieron.

Un hombre ebrio se acerco a ellos, se tambaleaba se acerco a la joven y la observo a detalle con un gesto lascivo- vaya vaya, quien diria que la pequeña Sarah se convertiria en toda una mujer- Se acerco otro poco y paso su mano sobre la ajena. De un momento a otro habia una pistola apuntando a la cabeza del sujeto. Ella no lo miraba y tenia la mano firme en el gatillo, tomo un trago y dejo el vaso en un sonido -cuida lo que dices o te mando llorando a casa- mientras el cantinero llenaba el trago el sujeto anonimo ya se habia desmayado en el suelo. -Supongo que un dia normal en aguas turbias - menciono el cantinero alzandose de hombros mientras dos de sus trabajadores sacaban al hombre.

Toda la cantina volvio a sus asuntos como si nada. Ella volvio la cara a su vaso y continuo bebiendo. Cruzo algunas palabras con las personas que ahi se encontraban y por fin se giro dando la cara al publico, cruzo las piernas y recargo los codos en la barra, se quito el sombrero y se empino el trago. Al bajar el vaso vio algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, el cantinero lo noto y le tomo del brazo -Sarah, dejalo pasar solo por esta vez- Ella se safo de mal modo y camino con pasos sonoros hasta una mesa al fondo, en aquella mesa se encontraba un hombre el sostenia unas cartas en la mano y en la otra una naranja, en realidad la mesa estaba llena de naranjas e incluso habia un barril con naranjas. Al quedar a unos pasos del sujeto poso sus manos en sus caderas y aclaro su garganta. - Se puede saber que haces aqui?, quedamos en que este lugar era parte de mi territorio.

Tu territorio? –pregunto el hombre mientras el jugo de la naranja que comia le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios- No recuerdo haber aceptado ese acuerdo Sar... no, Miss Fortune –ella emitió un leve gruñido- por si no lo recuerdas estamos en Isla Llama Azul la cual ha sido dominio de mi familia desde antes de que tu pudieras decir ¡Parley!

Esa cantina estaba llena de aduladores y fanfarrones buscando agradarle a los verdaderos piratas y asi conseguir algo de provecho, "si Gangplank enseñale a esa niña quien manda" –grito un joven marinero- los demás clientes que ahí estaban se miraron a unos a otros como presagiando lo que seguía. 

Gangplank que se levanto casi de golpe de la silla saco su arcabuz del cinturón y le disparo al tarro que aun tenia levantado como ofreciendo un brindis. Cuida tus palabras sabandija esta "niña" es mucho mas ruda que cualquiera en este vertedero, aunque claro estando yo aquí debería de agachar la mirada je je je, nunca lo hara es obvio, no por nada se ha ganado el titulo de la mejor y mas fiera caza recompensas en todo Aguas Turbias. Asi que cierra esa bocaza tuya o la próxima bala saldrá de sus armas y te aseguro que tu cerveza no será su objetivo.

Ella lo miro sin quitar la malicia de sus ojos –no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo. Gangplank tomo su espada y partió otra naranja del barril, he venido a buscarte a ti -respondió ofreciéndole la mitad de la fruta que comia.

Ella miro la fruta de forma desconfiada - como si fuera a aceptar algo que viniese de ti- Al decir esto desenfundo una de sus pistolas y sin mirar disparo directo al sombrero ridiculo que aquel hombre entrometido llevaba, giro un poco la cabeza y sonrio con dulzura temible- eso querido, es cortesia de la casa- se llevó la mano a la boca acallando una risilla, soplo el humo que exhalaba Awe.

En fin, Gangplank si me buscas es cuestion de negocios- se dio la media vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera al trasfondo de la cantina. Antes de entrar a una habitacion le miro con una sonrisa algo picara- ¿acaso piensas quedarte ahi parado? Entro en la habitacion contoneandose cual dama seductora, de ante mano sabia que esos juego no funcionaban con el pirata, pero de cualquier modo tal vez en algun punto caeria. Despues de todos los hombres son victimas de sus instintos. Al entrar tomo asiento detras de un escitorio y subio los pies sobre el mueble, dejo una de sus pistolas sobre el escritorio y la otra apuntando directo a la puerta en espera de que el otro entrara.

Los reunidos en el lugar se quedaron mirando al par de piratas mientras se encaminaban al pequeño cuarto. Gangplank entro a la habitación revisando el orificio que le habían hecho en el sombrero. Una vez atravesó la puerta dirigió una mirada acusadora a la mujer que le apuntaba desde el fondo de la habitación, sabes era mi sombrero favorito?, pero eso a ti no te importa, nunca que te ha importado nada que no seas tú o tu dinero y eso es algo que me gusta de ti je je je.

Al parecer no estas de humor, asi que te dire porque estoy aquí –ella lo miro con recelo, esperando una sucia jugarreta-. He venido a entregarme, todo mundo esta consiente del precio sobre mi cabeza, pero nadie tiene el poder, ni las agallas de enfrentarme, todos menos tu claro, asi que quiero que me tomes cautivo, la mirada de Miss Fortune mostraba incredulidad –ja ja ja ja! Gangplank rio abiertamente-, desde luego que no, tu orgullo no lo aceptaría pero lo que si puedes aceptar es esta propuesta –tomo un poco de aire y saco una naranja del bolsillo- quiero que te unas a mi tripulación con tu propio barco claro. Voy a realizar un viaje y necesitare ayuda y quien mejor que tú para esto, te prometo que la cantidad de oro que tendras es mayor que todas las recompensas que has ganado hasta hoy. ¿Qué dices? –pregunto mientras sorbia el dulce jugo de la naranja.

Se escucho una carcajada, era estridente hubiera podido derrumbar la pared. Solto la pistola que se le callo al suelo, sus piernas ase agitaban en el aire, encorvo el cuerpo y se agarro la Barriga. No podia dejar de reir. -Espera- Tomo un respiro- En serio esperas que yo sea tu subordinada? -En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa divertida- Debes estar jugando, "Capitan" -entono a manera de mofa y le arrebato la naranja la cual mordio con cierto coqueteo- aceptare acompañarte en tu viaje, ya que solo yo puedo patear ese lindo y redondo trasero tuyo, pero ire como tu colega, no tu subordinada. No seguire ordenes y si intentas apuñalarme por la espalda te saldra mas caro que un simple agujero en tu sombrero - Ella se acerco mirandolo fijamente, le jaloneo un poco la barba para poder bajarlo a su altura y que sus narices quedaran una frente a la otra- capicci? -entrecero los ojos mirandolo fijamente buscando cualquier apice de que en ese momento haria algun movimiento, claro su mano libre estaba lista para desenfunda a su otra pequeña consentida.

Estaban tan cerca que podía oler el rastro de licor y naranja es su aliento. No aceptaría que fuera de otra manera, nunca podría dejar que formaras parte de mi tripulación, eres una mujer demasiado problemática y seria una lastima tener que arrojar ese lindo rostro por la borda –le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y retiraba el rostro del suyo-. Es una empresa peligrosa tengo que admitirlo, mucha gente decía que mi padre estaba loco, antes de que lo matara claro je je je. Y muchos diran que yo soy el loco ahora pero pretendo ir a las Islas de las Sombras. Es ahí donde se dirigía mi padre cuando me amotine y le lance al mar.

Gangplank dio unos pasos encaminándose al mapa de Runaterra que Fortune tenia colgado en la pared, saco su daga y la clavo en el punto que marcaba las islas malditas. Ni siquiera mi padre sabia que hay con certeza en ese lugar, pero su instinto de pirata era extraordinario no hubo un viaje del que no regresara cargando un gran botin, pero estaba perdiendo su fiereza y muestra de ello es que muriera a manos de su hijo. La seriedad con la que hablaba era tanta que alguien que no lo conociera pensaría que quería y hechaba de menos a su padre.

Partiremos en cuatro dias hacia el sur. Tienes dos días para pensar si te unes o no, una vez que aceptes no habrá vuelta atrás. Muchos moriran, es muy probable que nos escontremos con la guardia de Demacia cuando estemos cerca del pequeño puerto que esta por la Gran Barrera. Es donde planeamos hacer la ultima parada para abastecernos antes de adentrarnos en el manto de oscuridad que rodean las islas. Dos días Miss Fortune es el plazo que tienes para pensarlo. –Gangplank salió de la habitación y se sento de nuevo en la mesa del rincón donde lo esperaban sus naranjas y su botella de ron.

Se quedo semi sentada sobre el escritorio sopesando las cosas, su mirada estaba clavada en aquel mapa. Por fin volvio en si y antes de que saliera sonrio- recuerda que esta casa, a pesar de esta en tu terrotorio es propiedad mia -ladeo el rostro dirigiendo la mirada al marco de la puerta done habia alguna marcas que tallaban la madera, eran medidas y al de las linea con marcas habia pequeños letreros en los que se leia "Sarah, 7años, 10 años, 12 años" la ultima era de catorce años. Ganplank miro aquellas marcas y comprendio de inmediato que aquella era la casa donde ella habia crecido. Pasó su mano sobre las marcar sintiendo la madera bajo sus dedos. -Dos días, ya te lo dije. Quien sabe y podrias sacar algo de provecho de esta excursion - le miro de reojo de manera seria- ya sabes a que me refiero. Despues de todo para eso te uniste a la liga ¿no?.

Miss Fortune alzo la mirada, para entonces aquel pirata ya se habia largado, solo habian quedado algunas naranjas sobre la mesa. Tomo una y la comenzo a pelar saboreando el contenido –Despues de todo ese maldito tiene buen gusto- medio inflo una mejilla y se encamino a su cama a considerar las posibilidades.


	2. Busca Pleitos

Pasaron aquellos dos días y ella seguía considerando las posibilidades, por fin el día de partir llego y ella se presentó campante en el puerto. La tripulación del pirata se quedó en silencio al verla, por su parte Gangplank sonrió satisfecho al verla. –Después de todo logre convencerte ¿eh?- Miss Fortune enarco una ceja se levantó y subió al barco de Gangplank, entro en el camarote del capitán y arrojo sus cosas a una esquina de la habitación, El castaño entro tras ella con el rostro desencajado – ¿Se puede saber que rayos pretendes?- La miro entrecerrando lo ojos- Bien que tienes que decir en tu defensa antes de que lance esa linda cara tuya por la borda.

Sarah se sentó plácidamente en el sillón que daba a la ventana trasera del camarote, y miro al Capitán con una sonrisa. Viajare en tu barco, mi segundo comandante llevara mi barco, en cuanto uno de tus cañones le apunte a mi barco olvídate de que tu cabeza está completa ¿vale?

Tan desconfiada como siempre –acompaño la frase con un leve gruñido- Gangplank se acercó al escritorio tomo de mala gana el catalejo, el diario de navegación y el mapa que guardaba en el primer cajón. Puedes quedarte con mi camarote, no es que lo use mucho de todos modos. Pero recuerda que donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero, mi tripulación, mi barco, mis reglas, no quiero problemas, estas advertida primor –Gangplank no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le cruzo por los labios mientras daba media vuelta y salía de los aposentos ahora de Miss Fortune. Se alegra por tenerme abordo –pensó ella- incluso más de lo que me alegra a mi estar aquí.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron en la relativa calma que se presenta antes del viaje, marineros subían y bajaban cargando víveres y municiones. Gangplank ajustaba con sus segundos al mando los últimos detalles antes de zarpar. Miss Fortune salió de la habitación arrancando las miradas sorprendidas de los ahí reunidos. Capitán –dijo uno de ellos casi en un susurro- Gangplank giro la cabeza para ver a la bella joven acercarse. Viajará con nosotros –comentaba casi sin importancia- así que tienen dos opciones, ignorarla o atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que sea que tengan en mente. Yo les recomendaría que hicieran la primera. Gangplank, me has dicho a donde vamos, pero aun no me cuentas que es lo que vamos a buscar, ¿porque no me lo cuentas ahora?, aún estoy a tiempo de abandonar la misión si la recompensa no es lo suficientemente atractiva –dijo con el tono de voz más juguetón e insinuante que tenía.

Je je –rio Gangplank e hizo el ademan para que los dejaran solos- si la información que tengo es correcta en ese lugar existe un lugar al que llaman "El bosque retorcido" en el corazón de ese lugar se encuentran dos altares capaces de potenciar las habilidades de quien los usa de una manera inimaginable. Además se cree que ahí es donde se perdieron las joyas de la Cicatriz de Cristal en la última gran guerra de Valoran, esas serán tuyas si te quitas la idea de renunciar. Poder –respondió sorprendida- ¿es eso lo que buscas? Las peleas de la liga se pondrán cada vez más difíciles, un poco de ayuda no está de más –respondió. No, tu buscas algo más, no emprenderías un viaje tan peligroso solo por el rumor de altares mágicos ¿Qué es eso que buscas?

Siempre tan acertada –la sonrisa que esbozo le deformo la boca de manera casi comica- pero no es "que" sino "quien" es todo lo que debes saber por ahora, voy en busca de alguien que necesito encontrar antes de que las batallas en la liga ocupen todo mi tiempo.

Así que prepárate estamos a punto de dejar el puerto. Gangplank se alejó de ella antes de que pudiera cuestionarle algo más.

Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente clavando sus ojos como balas en la espalda del otro, tenía las mejillas medio infladas, suspiro y camino tras él. Se quedó sentada en la orilla sintiendo el viento en su cara. Observaba con cuidado al capitán que cuidaba con cautela el curso, en ningún momento le quitaba la mirada de encima, así como él tampoco se la quitaba a ella.

Algunos de los marineros de la tripulación creían que había algo más entra ambos, otros que ya conocían la historia de antaño sabían que no era más que cuidado y precaución. De cualquier modo los primeros dos días de la expedición pasaron como si nada, al tercer día ella salió de manera abrupta del camarote con una bolsa pequeña en mano, subió por el mástil y tomo una de las cuerdas. Gangplank le había seguido con la mirada desde que salió y cuando por fin ella se disponía a saltar con la cuerda el dejo todo lo que hacía y grito con aquella voz estridente tan suya -Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa- ella le miro y guiño un ojo -Tranquilo Gangply, solo me ausentare unos días, surgió algo. Volveré en tres días, no te preocupes no te perderé el rastro. Tengo un as bajo la manga - y con esto le lanzo un beso mientras se balanceaba con la cuerda para saltar hasta su barco- ¡no me extrañes!

Miss Fortune! -grito enfurecido al ver como saltaba del puesto de vigilancia, sacó su pistola y apunto en dirección de ella. Finalmente relajo el brazo y volvió a guardarse la pistola en el cinturón.

Capitán? -preguntaron algunos- Continúen manteniendo el curso, en tres días aun estaremos fuera de los límites de las Islas, si regresa nos encontrará -contestó Gangplank y se dirigió hacia el camarote que volvía a ser suyo.

Todo estaba en orden, se detuvo un momento y se giró para cerrar la puerta. El aroma de ella aún estaba aferrado a la pequeña habitación, aspiro profundo como queriendo quedarse con todo el olor para sí mismo y se tumbó el cama -a donde te habrías Miss Fortune?- repetía una y otra vez en un hilo de voz. Coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza y noto algo bajo su almohada, lo saco para ver que era una piedra atada con un cordón que ella solía llevar colgada al cuello. Una sonrisa le curvo los labios, se colocó el sombrero sobre el rostro para tomar una siesta y solamente pensó, "no importa a donde vayas Fortune, simplemente asegúrate de regresar."

Pasaron los dos días sin pena ni gloria y Gangplank cada vez sentía más el hueco de la ausencia de aquella mujer, ya no había ese aroma en el aire, ni cabello rojo en la bañera. No había quien jugara tiro al blanco con los prisioneros y por sobre todo alguien que pudiera competir contra el al empinarse un tarro de ron. Sin duda le hacía falta aquella risa estridente.

Se acercaba el anochecer del tercer día Gangplank miraba la cubierta de manera fija, ni siquiera pestañeaba dio un ligero de cabeceo a vez que dejaba salir un pesado suspiro. -¿Dónde te habrás metido?- exhalo a desgano.

Y entonces al levantar la mirada un brillo rojo apareció en medio de la cubierta. Un par de sujetos con fedora aparecieron, Al verlos bien noto que era Twisted Fate… ¡¿Cargando a Miss Fortune?! De inmediato Gangplank camino a la cubierta, Ella estaba medio dormida en los brazos de aquel apostador, llevaba aquel traje de mafiosa que tan bien la hacía lucir. -Desde aquí me encargo yo- Dijo Gangplank en tono seco ofreciendo los brazos para llevarse a la chica, sin embargo cuando ella medio despertó en los de brazos del tira cartas y miro a Gangplank le dio la espalda acurrucándose en el pecho del otro -Creo que será mejor que me digas cuál es su camarote- a Gangplank solo le quedaron ganas de apuntar a la puerta.

Twisted Fate camino a aquel lugar y abrió la puerta, entro y cerró detrás de él.

Gangplank se quedó mirando el negro mar preguntándose porque Fortune había decidido traer a Twisted con ella. Unos minutos más tarde salió de la habitación y miro al pirata con recelo. No sé qué estás pensando Gangplank pero no es lo que te imaginas –se apresuró a decir cuando vio la furia brillar en sus ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto regresando la vista al mar- Eso es algo que solo ella te puede responder, ¿te gustaría un juego de cartas? – Pregunto mientras movía las cartas de una mano a otra- Je je je, no lo creo, conozco todos tus sucios trucos, pero mejor aún ya que estas aquí, es hora de que te cobre una de las que me debes, sígueme –le lanzo una naranja y se encamino a la habitación donde realizaba sus reuniones. Una vez entro Twisted Fate a la habitación Gangplank lo miro con recelo y dijo- Esto es lo que quiero que hagas y más te vale que cumplas tu palabra sino, serás comida de tiburón.


End file.
